Birthday Surprises
by VerelLupin
Summary: Aren't always nice. MC
1. Chapter 1

**Dick Wolf owns everybody in Major Case (sobs quietly)**

**Wanted to add a little Mike to the World.**

**Reviews welcome even flames ; **

* * *

**Major Case - One Police Plaza**

Two weeks passed and Major Case was back on track. Bobby and Alex were nauseatingly close and even Ross seemed to have been bitten by the nice bug.

After the break-through of Eames's husband's murder, the brass had stopped breathing down Danny Ross's hide and left Robert Goren in peace.

One person however was still having a craptacular week. Detective Mike Logan was once again breaking in another partner.

Honestly, he was beginning to think he smelled or something. Granted he did occasionally forget to clean up after a particular nasty hangover but this just plain sucked.

Said detective was currently enjoying a lonely cup of coffee in their so-called break room, hearing beat cops bitch about who had what route and the dealing with the pros. Logan sighed and wondered if this was a special ring of hell, made especially for him. He finished his cold coffee and headed out to the pen.

**Goren and Eames's Desks**

Goren was making his usual broken neck motions and Eames's was smiling away. He couldn't blame her, everybody was relieved that Goren was back to annoyingly brilliant self.

'Hey, less work for me.' he thought reasonably. Mike walked over to his desk and nearly groaned out loud at the sight of his irritatingly aggressive partner.

He hadn't bothered to learn her name yet,' maybe I should start a pool of when she'll leave.' he thought to himself.

'Logan," Goren called from the other side of the desk. Logan turned and walked over to Eames's desk.

"You up for lunch?" she asked "Bobby's buying."

"What! I said I'd buy you lunch." Bobby exclaimed, staring in wonder at his partner. Eames shrugged, and looked up at Logan.

"So you want anything. We're going to the corner deli." Eames knows full well that he loves their pastrami sandwiches.

"Na, not hungry yet. Besides you two are making me lose my appetite. Any closer and Capt. Will blow a gasket." he motioned to Bobby helping Alex with her coat.

"It's called being a gentleman." Bobby replied, a slight pink tinge evident on his cheeks.

"That's it, get your own lunch," replied Eames sticking her arm in Goren's and playfully marching away, dragging the big detective with her.

**Logan and Falaccis's Desks**

Detective Nola Falacci took this opportunity to raise her head and noticed the brooding detective standing near her desk.

She hadn't had a chance to learn much about him, but she's heard all the rumors. He almost killed the guy who killed his first partner. Not to mention having more partners and bosses than everybody in Major Case combined.

He headed back to his desk across from hers. She flushed and got up hastily. "I don't bite. Not until I get to know a little better." he winks roguishly.

She smirked, she heard about that too, the Casanova attitude. "I'm gonna get lunch, I'll see you." grabbing her coat and purse.

Mike stared at the empty desks around him, might as well get to work. Two hours later Falacci came back with a pastrami sandwich neatly cut into diagonal and in a plastic carton with a side order of vegetables.

"He won't eat them but you can try." Eames had told her when she ordered them, but she didn't care. She had found out, her new partner could be a difficult man but she wanted to start right.

Logan was fast asleep with a manila envelope dangerously close to falling laying on his stomach. She moved it and placed the sandwich in front of him. A hastily scribbled note later, she was gone for the day.

**Logan and Falaccis's Desk - 2 hours Later**

Logan awoke and nearly spilled the folders spread out on his desk, 'I better get some shut eye.' he thought to himself. He packed up his cases in the wire racks and made to grab his coat when he saw the sandwich.

On the plastic carton was a sticky note that said, " Sleep Tight and Happy Birthday. Falacci." he smiled despite himself and looked over the sandwich.

"ugh…vegetables. What is it with these women." he said to himself walking out of police plaza with his sandwich and no vegetables in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still belong to Dick Wolf.**

**Update...I'm so excited. **

**I enjoy torturing Mike. He's such a sport.**

**Enjoy... As always reviews welcome, even flames.**

****

* * *

**Outside 1 PP**

"Finally!" the woman muttered, she watched as Det. Mike Logan wrapped his scarf loosely around his neck. She rubbed her hands, grateful she didn't have to watch for him anymore. She was practically frozen to the spot. Lenny owed her big.

She followed him to his favorite diner. Making sure he hadn't noticed her, she slipped into the booth farthest away from him. She nonchalantly picked up her menu and perused the desserts.

Mike knew he was being followed. You didn't get on Major Case, without certain qualities. Luckily for him being distrustful was second nature to him. He studied her over his own menu but he couldn't see past her thick woolen hat.

He gave up trying to figure out who she was. He always knew that with his track record, women would be the end of him. He almost wished he had been less of scoundrel but pushed the thought aside, not everybody was made for choir boy.

"What will you have?" she asked. Mike looked up from the menu, "Just coffee, I brought my own." he said pointing to the plastic carton. "Fine, but last time, Mike." the waitress huffed, walking away annoyed.

"I almost forgot, how charming you are" a voice said dryly, making him turn around.

"Wheeler?" Mike motioned to the redheaded. "Didn't know, they let you back in." he replied displaying his trademark smirk. "Bonjour, to you as well." Wheeler took off her woolen hat. Scooting into the booth, she place her hat on the bench, smiling at him.

"Paris? I thought you were supposed to be in England, teaching them the American way." the waitress set the coffee in front of him. "What would you like?" she directed at Wheeler.

" Chocolate Strawberry Cheesecake." Wheeler said not bothering to glance at the menu in the waitress's extended hand. "I was but had to come back for my kid sister's wedding." she said, "plus, I actually missed you. Not sure why, now that I'm here." she smiled innocently.

Mike scowled but ignored the barb. "We'll lucky you caught me, I was just gonna spend another wonderful night at my favorite place." he said pouring several sugar packets into his drink. Wheeler said nothing, she knew Logan tended to be at bars more often than was healthy.

Megan observed him. Mike looked slightly better than last time. "So how's the new partner." she asked. She had heard, he was becoming the smart detective, she had always known he could be.

"You know, new! She makes me look rational." he answered.

Megan felt an intense desire to smack the woman. She knew firsthand the kind of trouble Mike could attract, he didn't need this. "That bad? I'm sorry I had to leave you in such a bind." she said.

Logan shrugged, he didn't want sympathy, not today. The waitress came back, glared at him one last time, and handed Wheeler her slice. Wheeler cut the slice down the middle and moved her piece to a napkin. The other she shoved at him. Logan looked up surprised. "Didn't think I forgot your birthday, did you?" she nodded towards the piece before taking a bite of her own.

Without any warning, the entire staff of the diner crowded around their table. Logan stared at Wheeler,

a murderous look in his eyes. She regarded him in amusement, enjoying her piece with glee.

Logan groaned and decide to take it like a man. "Happy, Happy Birthday. From all of us to you. We Wish it was our birthday so we could party too. Happy Happy Birthday, may all your dreams come true." Wheeler clapped along, watching Mike turn a dull shade of red.

The whole crowd broke into applause and Mike was forced to stand and take a bow. "You are so dead." he said to her, sitting back down. "Hey, just doing a favor." she said raising her hands in surrender.

"You know that saying. Shoot the messenger." Logan took a bite of the cake.

"Yeah, I know. We'll gotta go." she said. She got up, dropping some bills on the table. "Hey, it is your birthday." she replied at his questioning glance. He went back to his plate, but was once more interrupted, "Lenny says Happy Birthday, the song was his idea. This is from me." Wheeler whispered placing a friendly peck on his cheek.

Mike watched her leave. She waved at him and he waved back in shock. He might just have to be on his toes with this particular birthday. Who knew what other surprises awaited him.

He smiled, taking a bite of his birthday slice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I updated...Sorry but my Bourne Fic. has taken all my plot bunnies and taken them hostage.**

**I just managed to save this one. Haha!**

**Enjoy. Reviews welcome and flames are too. Logan thinks they rock. **

**Strange Man.**

* * *

**Inside the Dinner - 8:45 PM**

Mike finished his cake contemplating who or what was next in ambushing him. He left the dinner a bit more paranoid than usual. He approached his favorite bar, a no name dive with caution.

He spotted a kid walking towards him. "Hey kid. Come here." Logan yanked the kids jacket pulling out the headphones lodged in his ear.

"What the hell man, get off me." the kid cried trying to pull free.

"Look you little punk, either you stop squirming and listen or I arrest you for assaulting a police officer." Mike growled all good humor gone. The kid stopped and huffed but stood still.

"Alright man, what." Mike wanted the smack the little rat but he had other things to deal with. "I'll give you five bucks to go into that bar over there--"

"Aren't you old enough to buy your own liquor man. Geez, what are you like 50 or something."

Mike didn't hold back this time and lightly cuffed the back of the kid's head. "Keep it up and I'll throw you in lock up for a few hours. Your choice." Mike smiled.

Having gotten the kid to cooperate. Mike handed the kid five bucks and shoved him towards the dive. "Ok, go in and check if you see any cops, especially a short brunette." The kid ran to the dive and ran in, he came out several minutes later shaking his head.

Mike figured it was safe to go so he approached the kid. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out another five. "Here, thanks kid."

Mike walked into the bar and heaved a sigh of relief. **'No one to ruin a good night of drinking.'** He shouted hi to Mickey, the barkeep and motioned to a table all the way in the corner. **'They'll have to find me first,' **it occurred to him that he was now playing a bizarre game of tag.

Apparently he sucked at being it because sitting in the booth was Alexandra Eames nursing what looked to be a third or fourth beer. "Aw crap." Mike said not bothering to hide his annoyance.

Eames gave him a glare and continued drinking her beer. "Hi to you too Mike."

"Nothing personal but I've just about run into all of police squad. All I need is Ross and my day is complete." Mickey came over with his beer and basket of stale chips. Eames rested her head on the table oblivious of him sitting beside her.

"Want to talk about?" he asked talking a big gulp.

"I had sex with Goren." she blurted out and Mike spit out his beer all over the wall. He wiped his mouth and decided he needed a bigger gulp but she wasn't finished. "I think I'm pregnant too."

Spitting out beer twice was a sin as far as he was concerned and he'd be further damned if he didn't ask why he'd just committed such a blasphemy. "Since I am now grossed out beyond usual and I have no idea why I want to know this…but what the hell is the matter with you guys." he shouted at her.

Eames pushed her bottle away and dragged his towards her side. "Shut up. Mike. You should be proud of me. You're always saying Goren needs to get laid. I was helping him out." she giggled.

"Ok, no more for you." he replied taking back his beer. He was about to drink from it but the thought of where Eames' lips might have been was enough to put it back on the table. Mike motioned to Mickey again and settled in for a long disturbing tale.

"Wait, back up the train. You're pregnant from this afternoon?" he asked.

Eames looked at him, like he was the drinking himself into the bottle. "No stupid. We've been together about…"she paused trying to figure out how long. "About three months."

"You guys we're ok today. You get into a fight or something." Mike asked digging into the chips.

"No, he's so damn sweet and careful with me." Eames sniffled. "He just got his badge back you know and I was so pissed about him not telling about being undercover. What if it goes all to crap."

Mike shrugged, "It already has so how much worse can it get?"

"That's helpful. What Barek sees in you? I don't know." Eames smiled feeling at ease for once since she'd entered the bar.

"It's my charm and my great communication skills." he grinned at her and she just shook her head. Mickey came back with a burger and fries, placing it in front of Eames. "You gonna all of that?" he asked.

"Shut it, I may be eating for two now." Eames snapped and smacked his hand away.

"But it's my birthday and all I've had is a sandwich and a piece of pie." he pouted widening his eyes for the full puppy dog look.

Eames still had her hands around the burger and it was frozen halfway to her mouth. "Tough," she said and took a giant bite of her burger. She chewed it with great satisfaction and a evil glint in her eye.

"Poor Bobby, he doesn't stand a chance." he smirked and took a handful of fries from her plate. They sat in companionable silence until they finished the burger and fries between the two of them. "I better get you home before Goren comes after me." Mike mumbled hoisting Eames up.

"Yeah, I might just tell him you tried to take advantage of me in my weakened condition." Eames replied.

"Don't you dare. I think he might actually try to kill me." Mike said. They stepped outside and he looked around for her car. "Where you parked? " he asked. "Never mind." He saw her car and moved her towards it, "give me your keys. I'm driving."

"No, Bobby always let's me drive." she said holding the keys to her.

"Eames I will frisk you and if you sic Bobby on me, I'll tell him you were trying to drive drunk." He crossed his arms and she handed the keys knowing she was beat. "Now, where to?"

"Bobby's apartment. I have to get some things from him." she said.

"Eww, that is something I do not want to think about." he said and drove off towards Bobby's apartment.

**'This day just gets better and better.' **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been like forever.**

**I had given up on this story but I hate it when other authors do that and I just couldn't leave it unfinished. **

**Anyhoo. There is one more chapter of torturing Detective Mike Logan and then its done.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It was now eight or close enough to it when he finally arrived at Robert Goren's apartment with the drunken Eames in his arms. He locked her car and seriously considered calling Goren and telling him to come get his inebriated partner just so he wouldn't have to lug her up four flights of stairs.

He dug out his cell and let it ring three times. Mike huffed in annoyance but picked up the not quite coherent Eames in a fireman's carry. "Logan put me down. I can walk."

"Please, Eames. You couldn't tell up from down if you had a guide. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt so close to freedom." He patted her backside affectionately and he swore he heard her growl.

The elevator in Goren's apartment building was mercifully working and he thanked the police gods for the reprieve. The lady in the elevator gave him a strange look but he just smiled like if caring a half passed out blonde on his shoulder was a daily occurrence.

She asked what button and he answered.

The woman got out on the second floor and walked away shaking her head. **'Great. By tomorrow everybody in the building will know about the pervert that carried women around.'** Sometimes he really hated New Yorkers, their ability to twist anything innocent into something tawdry was a skill he'd yet to see in other cities.

Mike lurched forward a little as the elevator stopped and the doors split open.

Standing in front of him and looking like he'd probably run up all four flights of stairs, was Goren aka Eames' very worried and very large and intimating partner.

"Is she ok? I just ran into Mrs. Murdoff. She told me there was some pervert in the elevator holding an unconscious woman and that she looked like Eames." He finished in a rush.

Mike chuckled at the description. "She had a few too many and asked me to bring her to you, though it seems I brought you to her."

Eames chose this exact moment to lift her head and peer at her partner. "It's true. He didn't molest me." She paused and looked up at Mike, "at least I don't think. I don't remember much after we got to the car."

Goren stepped alarmingly close to Mike's face, "you let her drive?"

Mike took a step back involuntary and shook his head frantically. If anybody else had done that to him, Mike would have gladly set the lady down and showed the guy where he could shove it but Goren was very scary when it came to Eames.

Oddly it was not his height but the way those dark brown eyes tore into you piece by piece.

"Do I look suicidal to you? If she didn't kill me, you would have the moment you found out."

Goren stared at him a moment longer then relaxed his shoulders and gently took Eames from Mike's stiff arms. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question but you know how stubborn Alex can be."

Alex mumbled something about overprotective idiots but burrowed happily into her giant of a partner's arms. Mike watched the strange couple but found that he was sincerely happy for them. Anybody with eyes in their head could see how much they cared about each other.

Even if both claimed it was a brother and sister relationship, which Mike had always thought was total bullshit, but he knew denial when he saw it. He himself had done it constantly every time he thought of Barek, like he was doing now. He shook away the image of his former partner out of his head and before it ruined his already messed up birthday.

He stepped back into the elevator but Goren's deep voice stopped him. "Hey, come in. I just made dinner and I doubt you've eaten anything but a greasy burger."

Mike grinned at the intuitive detective and followed him.

"Everything is on the stove and you know where the plates are. Help yourself. I'll be out in a bit to join you, just let me see to…" he trailed off motioning to the woman in his arms.

"Take your time." Mike said and proceeded into the kitchen, eager to see what delicacy Goren had prepared. He looked at the perfect cuts of steak sitting in the pan and the potatoes in their warming wrack and thanked his luck for having co-workers with more discriminating palates.

He put his plate down and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and sat down to munch away to what could only be described as the most perfect birthday dinner ever. Which was kind of sad in itself but Mike was a simple man with simple tastes.

Good food and friends trumped having a wife who despised his job and by extension him and annoying kids that made you want to pull out your hair. He figured long ago that he was not matrimonial material and he was ok with it.

Goren appeared, grabbed a plate for himself and sat opposite of him.

"I take it you like it?" he asked cutting his steak into precise bite size pieces.

"You know when was the last time I had Porter House? How the hell do you afford these cuts of meat? What are you on the take or something? And if you are, can you toss some of it my way?"

Goren took a swig of beer and shook his head. "I know this lady in the meat packing district. I helped with a case that brought her son's murderer out of the woodwork. She was grateful and likes to add a little something to my packages when I shop at her place."

"I can respect that. I had a guy who used to pass me really pricey cheese cause I found out who was blackmailing his little sister." Mike leaned back in his seat contently. "That was some good food. Thanks Goren."

"Sure. I always make a little extra just in case Eames pops by."

Mike nodded and wondered if he should bring up what Eames had told him at Mickey's. No time like the present and with sleeping beauty out of the picture, he might get some straight answers. "So you and Eames…you official now?"

Goren put down his fork and laid it carefully on the plate. "She's a talkative drunk, I forgot."

"Look, I know better than most how the brass feels about fraternizing with your partner. Remember Valens and Rush."

"Cold case in Philly, right?"

"Yeah, Valens almost lost his job when he lost his temper and beat some jerk that was talking crap about Rush. She had to talk to IAB and Valens was suspended without pay for two months."

"Still they are happy aren't they?"

"They got married two years ago. Had a little boy. Cute kid."

Goren looked at Mike, "you wish that had happened with you and Barek?"

Mike visibly stiffened and set his bottle down hard. "Yeah but she said I would screw up both our lives eventually if we continued so she transferred instead. She works with Mac Taylor now."

"She missed you, you know."

"Did she? You wouldn't know from all the times I've tried calling her." Mike said bitterly.

"Did you ever try to see her?"

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do and I'm happy you and Eames…so on and so on but if you think giving me a few tips on what not do in a messed up relationship. Then I'll be obliged to tell you that I suck at taking advice too. Its over and done with."

"I was making an observation, Mike. The truth is I don't know what I'm doing and I could use a friend. I love Alex. I really do but I'm such a screw-up and I know that I hold her back. In fact I heard through the grapevine that the higher ups have wanted her for captain for a while but she refuses to take the test. She can't take me with her and if we become truly involved, I'll do more harm than good."

"Then don't." Mike said.

"Don't what?" Goren asked confused.

"Don't get involved with her. End whatever partners with benefits thing you have going with her and let her get on with her life."

"Partners with benefits?" Goren asked in disbelief. "Do you honestly think I'd sleep with Alex and not be serious about being with her?"

"Hey, don't get all mad. I'm just saying." Mike thought back to the conversation he'd had with Eames and shook his head in confusion. "Wait. You haven't slept with Eames?"

"No, why would you think that. Because of what I said about her stopping by?" Goren questioned already beginning to tilt his head in his classic, I'm-going-to-make-you-spill-your-deep-dark-secrets pose.

"She was drinking like a sailor when I found her. I asked what was the matter and that's what she told me. Actually she blurted it out and I spit out my beer. She also stole my fries and most of my burger but I allowed her since she thought she might be eating for two. It seemed wrong to deny a possibly pregnant woman dinner." Mike mused unaware of the gobsmacked expression on Goren's face.

"She told you what? Pregnant?" Goren said clearly puzzled by Eames' outrages lies.

"It's what she said."

"Think about it Mike, if Eames thought there was even a remote chance of her being pregnant, she wouldn't have touched a beer much less however many she had. Don't you remember how she was when she was carrying her sister's kid?"

Mike remembered how nuts she's gotten. She had worn flat heels, took her prenatal vitamins religiously and stopped drinking coffee and soda all together. In short it had been hell for everybody in the bullpen. He was glad that Wheeler had been more relaxed; otherwise he would have been the one quitting.

"I remember you were so nerve wrenchingly worried that half the squad thought you were the father. We had a bet going. I won a hundred and fifty on that one." Mike said fondly.

Goren glared at him and Mike laughed at how identical it was to the one Eames had given him earlier.

"So why did she lie?" Mike asked stealing a piece of Goren's steak.

Goren slid his food away from Mike's questing fork and instead of answering rose and refilled Mike's plate. "We'll ask her when she gets up."

"Ask me what?" Eames said stumbling in from the bedroom.

"Why did you tell Mike that you and-"

"Ooh, is that porter house?" Eames interrupted and speared a chunk off Goren's plate.

"Yes and he can probably make you some."

"Weren't you trying to steal a piece from me earlier?" Goren asked surprised by Mike's sudden defense of his plate.

"Yeah but this is different. With her it looks cute." Mike said and shuddered in disgust.

"Shut it." Eames said and before Goren could actually get up and get one for her, Eames plopped down and made herself comfortable on Goren's lap, effectively silencing whatever either man was going to say.

"You boys were going to ask me something?" She said this while pulling her partner's half empty plate closer to her.

"Um…yeah." Goren said trying desperately to hide the warmth that spread over his face.

Mike pushed his plate to her. "I'm suddenly not hungry anymore."

Eames shrugged and took a drink from Goren's beer. "I can get you one if you like." Goren said vainly trying to upend his partner from his lap and still keep his dignity, which if the expression on Mike's face was anything to go by, was already a lost cause.

Defeated he settled on the chair and let Eames stay. Mike smirked at him but made no comment. Instead he asked her what they had been discussing earlier. "We were going to ask why you lied?"

"Lied?"

"Yeah, you know when you said you were sleeping with Goren and that you might be preggers, which was the only reason I let you have my dinner."

"You ate mine." She said indicating his plate. "I didn't lie per say."

"Alex!"

"Bobby!"

"Ok forget that, so what's true and what's not." Mike hated being in the middle of an argument but he definitely did not want to get in the middle of this couple's arguments. The last time these two hadn't talked to each other, they pulled a gun on one another.

"We have slept together."

"Literally. We've fallen asleep on my couch-"

"And the baby?" Mike interrupted seeing the flash of anger that passed over Eames' features.

"Nope that was not true but the look on your face was priceless. Wheeler put me up to it; she said you'd tattle. I guess I owe her a twenty." She said finishing off the rest of Goren's beer.

"Figures," Mike mumbled. "Alright well this was a great dinner but I'm going home."

"You didn't tell him?" Eames asked her partner.

"Tell me what?"

"I tried." Goren replied.

"Tell me what?"

"Great. We were all supposed to leave in…" Eames looked at her watch. "Oh, my god. Half and hour."

"You left your dress here. Just go change."

"Tell me what?" Mike shouted.

"I have to take a shower. Ok. I'll get dressed and you get him ready."

"My stuff won't fit him."

"Get me ready for what?" Mike said exasperated.

"That's true, maybe Ross will have something he can borrow."

"Why would I need to borrow something?" Mike asked.

"We better hurry, she'll be here any second."

"Who will be here?" Mike said in one final shout to get their attention.

"I will."

Eames had apparently answered the door that Mike had not heard and was running to Goren's room shouting a quick hello to the doorway.

"Hello Robert. Nice to see you," she said.

Goren smiled and gave her a quick hug. "I'll leave you two…umm Eames is calling. Um…yeah."

Mike would have glared at the retreating form of the taller detective if the woman standing before him had not riveted his gaze. "Hi. Been a long time, Logan."

"Yeah."

"You look good."

"You too, what brings you here?"

"Ross is having a house warming and I was invited."

"That's it?" he asked.

"Did you want me to be here for something else?" she asked.

"No. I guess I didn't," he said quietly.

"That's too bad." She closed the distance between them and hugged him as gently as Goren had hugged Alex earlier. "I'd like you to go to the party with us."

Mike pulled out of her embrace and turned away from her, "why are you really here, Carolyn?"

"To wish you a happy birthday, Mike."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I finally finished one. Yay!**

**Enjoy...(I did.)  
**

* * *

The atmosphere in Barek's car was definitely approaching Arctic temperatures and Mike was not about to take responsibility for it. He placed the blame squarely on the petite brunette driving and blonde currently in the back.

**'Just couldn't mind your own damm business, could you Eames?'** He thought savagely. He wondered if Bobby knew what kind of shenanigans his partner had been up to. He took a quick glance and saw the larger detective quietly lecturing her about meddling in people's private affairs. **'Yep he knew.'**

It made Mike glad to know that Goren at least appeared to be on his team even with the influence of his partner. The men had to stick together or they'd both be screwed.

Not reaching an understanding, Eames and Goren quit whispering and sat quietly in the back while Mike stared out the window and Carolyn drove. Feeling it was her job to bring an end to the uncomfortable atmosphere, since it had been her idea to have Carolyn pick them up, Alex began to talk. "So how's CSI treating you?"

"Mac is pretty great and it's a really nice change from Major Case."

"I heard he was kind of a hard ass."

Carolyn briefly glanced at Mike in surprise but answered him, "he believes in the lab's integrity and does everything to insure it. He reminds me a lot of Deakins."

"Deakins was good." Goren supplied but the conversation ended and they were back to the unnatural quiet.

"So when did Ross get the new house?" Mike asked unable to keep completely silent.

"About a month ago but he hadn't had a chance to throw a proper party until now," Alex replied.

"We'll were here." Carolyn announced suddenly.

"Thank God," Eames muttered practically shoving Goren out of the car. "We'll meet you guys inside."

Mike watched them go and they soon disappeared into the crowded driveway of Captain Ross' house. "So are we just gonna sit here? Or are we going to pretend we made nice so we can get out of this cold?"

Carolyn turned off the car and turned towards him, "I never thought you to be one to hold a grudge."

Mike unhooked his seat belt and opened the door, "lady there's a lot about me you don't know."

"Mike, please. I'm trying to be civil."

"Civil?" he scoffed. "You've been gone for three years and now you want to be civil? Why didn't you want to be civil when I called you or when I wrote you or the half dozen times I went to see you?"

"I was still trying to figure out some things and…"

"And what? You couldn't tell me, _'hey Mike, I'm having a personal crisis. Can you give me some room until I can put myself together?'_ You couldn't do that?"

"I tried," she said but he interrupted her again.

"Really when was that? When you turned in your badge to Deakins behind my back? Or when you called to tell Eames goodbye but couldn't be bothered to tell your goddamm partner."

Carolyn looked down ashamed. She knew Mike was right but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"You know what," he said. "Past is past right? I mean its not like you're back for good. After this you'll go back to wherever and I won't have to think about you anymore. So Happy Fucking Birthday to me."

"His name is David." She said before he could slam the door.

Mike froze on the sidewalk and peered into the car, "and I care about your boyfriend, why?"

Carolyn took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "my son's name is David."

"You have a kid?"

She nodded, "so do you."

"What!" he shouted getting back into the car quickly to keep from meeting the ground.

Mike thought that this was the last time he'd drink with Goren and Eames. Strange things always seemed to happen when he did. Like right now he was pretty sure he'd just been told he had a kid.

"I had a son, your son." Carolyn looked at him. "I left because you always said that we were just a fling, a perk of the job. I knew that if I told you that you'd make me stay."

"Hell yes. That was…is my kid. I'd have dragged you back if I'd known. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I'm telling you now. It's your choice if you want to be in his life." She got out of the car and he did too. "I wanted to be sure…" She went around the car but he stopped her in the driveway.

"Of what?" he asked. "That I'd take care of him or you? I'm not a deadbeat, Barek."

"I wanted to be sure I was ready to share him with you. I left the department because I wasn't ready to let myself be consumed by you. Your job was always first which is what makes you a good cop and me a coward. Leaving was the best solution I could come up with. Having him meant I at least had a piece of you with me all the time and I know how selfish that sounds but I didn't know what to do. I would never intentionally hurt you, Mike. You have to believe that much of me."

"What about us now? Is this just about the kid or do you come with him as a package deal?"

She shrugged. "It'll be whatever it needs to be, Mike."

"No, don't pull that shit. Are you giving me an honest chance to do right?"

"If that's the only reason you want me…no."

He glanced down at the woman that had left him so bitter and angry at the world and as he studied the honest brown eyes, he knew that she was leaving herself open to his anger. That she was giving him a chance to give her a dose of her own medicine and hurt her like she'd hurt him.

"I want to do right because I care about you, Carolyn. And I can't care for anybody else but you."

Carolyn pressed her face into his warm coat and nodded. "I was so afraid of coming but Alex told me to give you the benefit of the doubt. She kept telling me that I had made a huge mistake and that I owed it to you to make amends."

Mike smiled ruefully, "yeah Alex is always right. I hate that about her."

She laughed and wiped her nose. "She said you'd say that."

"I bet she did."

"You ok with this? With us?" she asked leading him to the steps of the house.

"It's a lot to take in but since I don't want to pass out right here, I guess I'll have to appear to be."

The door opened and they both plastered smiles to their faces as Danny Ross welcomed them into his home. "I'm glad you could make it, everybody is in the living room. Make yourselves at home."

Mike nodded but as they approached the living room and before he could react, everybody he'd met today screamed out. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Mike stood in shock as the partners and friends who'd been shadowing him all day hugged and congratulated him. Wheeler introduced him to her husband and he caught up with his very first partner's widow. She hugged him and told him how good it was to see him again.

Lenny and Deakins shook his hand and he got a very nice hug from Falacci, who told him that vegetables would not kill him. He answered that one never knew and she walked away in exasperation.

Danny Ross congratulated him and spilled the beans about who had organized the ambush that had been his day then he wisely moved on and resumed catching up with everybody else in the room until only the guilty parties remained, Eames and Goren.

And although he hadn't been too happy about the way they had gone about surprising him, Mike knew that he was very lucky to have such good friends and he gave them thanks for thinking of him.

It was then that he noticed that in Goren's arms was a little boy with dark brown hair.

For some reason he had thought that it was Eames' nephew but the hair color was all wrong and it was then that it dawned on him, who this child actually was. "Is this David?" Mike asked.

"You want to hold him?" Goren asked bouncing the little boy gently.

"He's a great looking kid." Mike answered glancing at Carolyn, who just smiled.

"Kind of hard to believe half his genes are yours." Alex said as Bobby handed him over to Mike.

Mike chuckled and gingerly held him.

"He's not a bomb." Goren said quietly.

"Repeat that to me when you and Alex have your own." Mike replied.

"Bobby and I will leave you now." Alex said and patted Bobby, who had turned an embarrassed shade of red. "Congratulations, Mike on everything." Eames placed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered. "Be good to her or you'll answer to me."

Bobby heard the comment and clapped him on the back as if to assure him that Alex would indeed harm him if he ever hurt Carolyn. The partners then wandered away to talk to the rest of their friends and give the new family a little privacy.

Mike looked at the little boy in his arms and the woman that had made his life hell with her departure. "I'm leaving Major Case. I already gave my resignation. I handed it to Ross last week."

"I know. Why do you think he offered to host this party and invited me," Carolyn said smugly.

"Retirement and Birthday, nice touch."

She shrugged, "I'm done waiting for you, Mike."

"I guess that makes me one lucky guy."

"Sure does."

"So, do I get a birthday kiss?"

"Sure do."

The guests watched from the table as Carolyn Barek and Mike Logan finally stopped breaking each other's hearts and kissed. The room erupted into cheers and Eames discreetly got up and grabbed David from Mike's arms so that he could properly embrace Carolyn.

She began to protest but Mike grabbed a good hold of her, "nothing doing, Barek. Let them watch." Mike muttered against her mouth and kissed her again.

**'Happy Birthday to me,'** he thought as she kissed him back.


End file.
